


Bird Of War

by mandynightfury



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Diaval/Maleficent (Not Mentioned), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Diaval strikes fear into his enemies as he soars across the battlefield.





	Bird Of War

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old poems of mine and found this one.

**Bird Of War**

Ebony feathers of the purest black,

With the wings of freedom on his back.

He calls to the wind, they are an excellent pair,

He opens his wings, commanding them to take him somewhere.

His white shoulders are what make him unique,

his feathers are a balance of light and dark, so to speak.

He crows out a warning at the brink of dawn,

As he sees men charge each other, sabers drawn.

The men do not see him, but they have heard his echoing call

While sits on a branch wonder how many men will fall

He leaps from the branch with a haunting battle cry

As he unfurls his wings and takes to the sky

With a flap of his wings he now soars over the battle

All he can do is watch men be slaughtered like cattle.

What these men don’t know is that this is no ordinary bird

For no one has spoken of him, not even a single word

For over battles, this bird loves to soar

For he is no ordinary bird, he is the Bird of War.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see this in story format, let me know.


End file.
